


Something to hold onto

by FandomTrashbin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashbin/pseuds/FandomTrashbin
Summary: Connor gets shot; a shutdown is imminent. Spending his last moments alive in Hank's arms, the Lieutenant tries to take a little bit of fear away from the Android he grew to call his son.





	Something to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble of Hank/Connor with father-son-relationship.
> 
> Inspired by the scene in Stratford Tower where Connor gets his pump ripped out by the deviant, scenario of him not being able to recover it in time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little oneshot!! Please let me know in the comments. There is nothing I love more than reading these, and I'm 100% going to answer. 
> 
> Love y'all!!

"Connor?! Connor, where are you? Connor!"

Hank's voice sounded faint - far, far away, as though he was standing at the entrance of a long cave, and Connor at the end of it. The blaring of several alarms in his system filled his head, one warning after the other popped up in his view; biocomponent #3627 severely damaged.

_Biocomponent #3810 severely damaged._

_Biocomponents #8729 severely damaged._

_Biocomponent..._

_Biocomponent..._

_Biocomponent..._

**Error**.

Thirium levels extremely low.

**_Shutdown imminent._ **

Connor struggled to breathe. Even now, even in this terrible state he was in - his torso looking like Swiss cheese, laying in a puddle of his own blood - he knew this wasn't only because the biocomponent imitating his lungs were damaged. No, this was something different, and for a second, he didn't quite grasp why, until a stiffled sob came across his lips.

"H-H... ank... Here... I need... help... Hank!"

This wasn't a technical problem. The fact that he couldn't move? Yes, that was technical. The fact that he was about to shut down? Technical. The fact that there was something else running down his face - something else than the blood dripping from his lips - was not. It was tears that dwelled from his eyes and found their way down his temples, as he was laying there, his shut-down only 2 more minutes away. It was fear that made his stomach somersault. It was the wish of not wanting to die that wasn't technical.

He caught the glimpse of a shadow entering the room; then again, Hank's voice. At this point, Connor didn't understand what he said. It was all faded, dull, as though he was underwater, and Hank shouted at him from above the surface. What he did understand, what he did catch, though, was the shock in the Lieutenant's voice. The older detective dropped to his knees next to him, two hands gently pulled Connor on his lap.

"H... Hank..."

"Tell me what to do! Connor! Stay awake, stay with me! Son!" Hanks voice now sounded clearer than before - Connor couldn't see his face from all the alarms that kept popping up, his vision had already gone blurry and buzzing like a TV with bad signal.

"I'm... Hank, I'm... scared, I don't... want t-to- I don't want to- to sh- shut down. I-I... I don't... don't want to die, Hank-..."

"You won't. I won't let that happen. Connor, please, you need to tell me how I can help you - Connor! Keep your eyes open!" Hank sounded frantic; Connor felt his hands desperately trying to cover the gun shot wounds, but he had only two hands, and Connor detected seven bullets alone in his torso.

"CONNOR! TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK I'M SUPPOSED TO DO!! ... P-Please, just, just tell me what I can do to-" The panic in Hank's voice gave Connor a piercing feeling in his stomach. Despite not seeing his face, he looked up to him, where he could make out the older man's silhouette.

"Hank", he whispered, voice suffocated by sobs, tears and blood, "I'm... I'm scared..."

"Me too, boy." Now, Hank spoke very quietly - Connor felt a light touch on his forehead. A tear drop. "It'll be alright. Push through, Connor- please, do it for Sumo. Do it for me."

Again, Connors eyes filled with tears, as the countdown reached 50 seconds. "I'm shutting down", he sobbed. "I c-can't p-p-prevent it, Hank... I'm dying." Blind as he was, his hands frantically fumbled for Hank's. In this very moment, it felt like if he couldn't hold onto them, he would fall endlessly into something much larger than he was. Was this truly how it felt like to die? He didn't want to die. He didn't want to shut down. He didn't want to leave. Neither Sumo, nor Hank, nor Markus or Kara or Alice or Luther... Jesus Christ, he didn't even want to leave Gavin behind.

But 'wanting' had never mattered in his life. After all, he wasn't made to 'want'. He was a machine. Just a god damn machine.

Suddenly, he felt warmth on his from Thirium loss gone cold hands. Hank had taken them in his. Again, Connor let out a small sob. "Hank", he cried out. "It... It's happening. I'm so... sorry... I'm..."

Another wave of fear washed through him. There was so much left to say, but the countdown continued to shrink, unforgiving, second by second.

"I'm here. I'm with you. It's okay, Connor." He pulled the Android a little bit closer. By now, he was clinging onto the Lieutenant's hands as if his dear life depended on it.

Thirty seconds.

"I'll miss you, Hank", he whispered, tears still pouring out of his eyes. "It... It was a pl... p-pleasure to work with you."

"Oh, fuck off with the work", Hank replied. For a second, he didn't say anything, but he was shaking - he was trying not to break down.

Slowly, Connor closed his eyes.

Fifteen seconds.

Five of them, they spent in silence. Connor was clinging onto Hank - and Hank was clinging onto him.

"I'll miss you, too." Hank choked on his own sobbing. "I love you, son. Greet Cole for me."

"But... there is no heaven for Androids", Connor replied. His voice was thin and barely audible.

"Yes, there is. I swear to fuck that there is one. And you're going right in there, you hear me?"

Connor opened his mouth to reply. His larynx-component had stopped working, though he moved his lips to the words he wanted to say. And as the countdown reached 00:00, the warnings faded, and so did everything else into black, Connor looked into Hank's tear filled eyes a last time.

 

_"I love you too, Dad."_


End file.
